Two Years In The Right Place
by LencestuousSlurry
Summary: A boy from another planet is captured from his family and shipped back to Earth, becoming the center of gruesome government experiments. After two years, he manages to escape, only to run into another boy that remembers him from the facility. Rated for possible boyxboy suggestiveness in much later chapters.


**I actually wrote this in July, but only now have I actually gone through and edited it. I forgot about it for a while because I lost it in my severely disorganized folders. Oh well. I can't remember the story I was going for, but I can make something else up. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. **

* * *

_Not that way!_ A panting blonde boy skidded to a stop only a few centimeters before he would have been revealed to the sentry stalking down the hallway around the corner. The sentry was easily identified by his odor, he reeked of cigar smoke and liquor, besides the sterile scent of the dark uniform that wrapped his aged figure. Scents swirled around the recent escapee, making him gag a little. He pivoted on his bare heel and dashed back the way he had come, feet slamming down painfully on the cold linoleum floor. This facility was like a pristine, colorless labyrinth, blocks of identical white corridors meant to keep him from ever truly escaping. Would he die here and rot on the unswept floor? At least that was better than passing in the disgusting cell he had been locked up in.

Looking upwards afforded the boy's pale blue eyes something to pop at. He nearly screeched with joy when he noticed the white ventilation grate on the ceiling. Breathing heavily, he pressed his bony fingers to the smooth white wall before him. The walls were tall, far taller than his short self, and he wondered how he would reach the vent all the way on the ceiling. It was at least a meter above his head. Taking a moment of silence to think, he began to hear the rows heavy, solid footsteps approaching him. They were rapid and as organized as the rest of his surroundings.

_How could they already have found out?_ he worried inside, mental voice shaking as he looked around for an escape. The vent was the only way, he realized, and footsteps were coming from one of the two directions he could have turned to. Down the other hall was the way he had just come, he knew that a sentry (one that smoked and drank too much) was posted at the other end. Hurriedly, he looked back up to the vent, then behind him at the wall.

He took a few steps back until he felt his slim, weak body pressed against the wall. His hand strained against the surface behind him, both from fear and effort. Without much warning, his wobbly legs suddenly jolted, and he leapt across the wide hallway using all of his strength to jump as high as he could and twist his fingers into the thin grate. He wanted to shout triumphantly, but there was no time for that. The screws that held the vent in place creaked under the new weight, and he eyed them nervously as he walked up the wall and held himself in place.

Eyes were shut tightly and breath was held. He hadn't fallen yet, and he didn't want to push his luck so he remained incredibly motionless. He seemed to have hidden just in time as the guards sent to search for him thundered into the corridor. Once they realized he wasn't in the hall, they continued down the way he had come from, and he gave a silent sigh of relief.

Now that danger was no longer imminent, he dropped his legs from the wall and one end of the grate swung open. Grinning wildly, he wrapped his fingers around the edge of the shaft inside and pulled himself in without a moment to think. It was narrow and very dark, but that was no problem. He squinted in the dim light, then blinked a few times. His eyes had adjusted to the dark, and he now began to wriggle his small body through the shaft. He sighed wistfully, dreaming of his soon-to-come escape from this damned government holding facility.

Unsuccessfully, he tried to ignore the dust and tears his clothing was gathering, the thin, fragile fabric snagging on the slightest of imperfections in the ventilation shaft. The blonde moved faster, cringing as he heard guard's footsteps below him. Then, another noise. The sound of chopped air and the scent of a heavy motor. At the end of this shaft was a fan. That _had_ to be the way out. The boy hurried towards it, smiling when he felt hot, churned air caressing his cheeks and blowing his hair out of place. Just beyond the fan lay a wide expanse of roof. The way out had been discovered.

Now, the only thing left to do was actually escape. The fan was covered by a thick metal screen, so jumping out seemed impossible. Unless, of course, your fingers were magnetic. The boy's could, so it happened, and it was a simple task to unscrew the restraints holding the screen in place. The fan was the next to go, a wave of a dainty hand over its middle ripped out necessary components and ground it to a stop. It fell with a loud _clang_ and the skittering sounds of many smaller pieces, so he was quick to unscrew the other side of the screen and crawl out onto the roof. Of course, he had no time to dawdle here, the government was probably hot on his tracks.

He leapt over the edge of the building that appeared abandoned and forsaken. Its windows were boarded up, the scent of rotting wood hung in the air, and the structure looked about to collapse. On the inside, though, lay a secret government testing facility. They would capture extra-terrestrials that landed on their planet, or sometimes just go to planets known to hold life and take a specimen with them. This blonde boy was one of those captured from his homeworld, the humans had cruelly invaded and taken him hostage. For the past two years, he had been locked in a cell alone, let out only to be dragged to a laboratory and be tested on. Two years ago, he had been far stronger. Trapped alone, though, his health had severely deteriorated.

Now he was free of that. He had no idea exactly how he would get home, but he knew he would. If he could escape from this building, he could escape from this planet. He ran out into the busy sidewalks and began pushing his way through people moving the opposite direction. He almost managed to relax, until a cold hand grabbed at his shoulder and he spun around, instantly defensive. He was relieved to find a boy about his age rather than one of his captors, but the relief soon faded when he recognized him. The silver hair and heterochromatic irises were absolutely unmistakable. This boy had visited him on the seventh day he had been trapped.

* * *

**This was a lot shorter than I realized... Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
